Crystallization of metal organic frameworks (MOFs) almost exclusively leads to polydisperse microcrystalline powders. The polydisperse characteristic of the microcrystalline MOF powder limits applicability of MOF powder in applications such as energy storage, separations, catalysts, sensing materials, etc. Shaping the MOF into an object can require the addition of a binder material and/or the application of pressure for densification of the MOF object. For example, when cast or molded into a thin object, such as a film or membrane, the surface smoothness and/or surface finish of the thin object is difficult to control, and/or the surface of the thin object can be rough due to variation in the size of the particles of the included MOF powder, and non-uniform distribution of the variably sized MOF particles in the thin object. Crystalline MOF particles are brittle in nature with a high fracture tendency, such that, when mixed into a polymer, for example, prior to casting and drying the polymer-MOF mixture into an object such as a film or membrane, the crystalline MOF particles can fracture into different sizes which can contribute to non-uniform mixing of MOF particles in the polymer during casting and to non-uniform distribution of MOF particles in the film or membrane formed from the polymer-MOF mixture. The non-uniformity of the mixture and the variation in distribution, size, and morphology of the MOF particles in the cast object can cause a lack of homogeneity in the properties and characteristics of the resultant thin object.